It's a Love Story, baby just say Yes
by rollmaster
Summary: My take on Taylor Swifts' "Love Story". “We were both young when I first saw you...” Sasuke finally whispered as he lay on the soft comforter of the bed.


A soft breeze blew into the bedroom, stirring the curtains and bringing the scent of spring into the room, making its occupants drowsy and content to lie there the entire afternoon.

"We were both young when I first saw you..." Sasuke finally whispered as he lay on soft comforter of the bed. The walls were a deep blue, which gave the room a sense of calm in contrast to the bright greens and oranges of the bed spread he was currently relaxing on. Almost distantly he felt the fingers intertwined with his own tighten comfortingly, Sasuke close his eyes and his memory took him back to time when everything still seemed excruciatingly new.

~*~

The estates were brand new, titled "Summer Air" in brilliant gold letters that were full of swirls and loops and little Sasuke felt the desirable urge to trace those letters with his chubby little fingers. The car his family was traveling in stopped in front of the most beautiful house Sasuke had ever laid eyes on, and judging by all the very well dressed people in big fluffy looking gowns with necklaces and bracelets that glimmered in the light he figured he was to be seen and not heard at this latest party. He was ushered by his mother up some stairs and to a loft, where other children were playing or dancing with each other.

There were lights strung across the ceiling and up the large pillars in the room, giving the walls the illusion of glowing. He made his way toward a balcony that overlooked the adults downstairs; he glanced about, marveling at the fancy clothes, and the large fountain in corner of the room. Sasuke turned around, intent on sitting out the entire festivity, instead choosing to look around. He caught a pair of crystal blue eyes looking at him curiously from the other side of the room. Sasuke held still as the owner of those blue eyes began crossing the room, directly toward him. When the other boy reached him, face straight, but a smile playing in the depths of his eyes, Sasuke unwittingly shook the boy's hand. The smile broke free and spread out over the boy's face. "Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

~*~

Sasuke was eleven and had just laid down for bed when he heard something hit his window. The soft thunk was soon followed by another and another. Sasuke slowly opened his window and was greeted with a smile and a wave of a hand, "Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't stop the small smile that spread across his lips. "Hello Naruto. Meet me at the back door."

As silently as possible Sasuke snuck Naruto into the kitchen, through the hallway, up the stairs and into his room, and both boys breathed a sigh of relief that they hadn't been caught. Together they built a makeshift tent with Sasuke's blanket and were playing a game of cards by the means of a lone flashlight. They lost track of time and eventually drifted off curled together. They were awoken by when Sasuke's father ripped the sheets off the bed, and yanked Naruto out of the room.

"Stay away from Sasuke, stay away from this estate, and stay away from this family!"

Sasuke tried to chase after his father and Naruto but was halted on the stairs by his mother, with silent tears streaming down his face he reached out to Naruto and whispered "Please, don't go."

~*~

Sasuke was fifteen walking through his family's manor when he caught the distinct sound of pebbles on a window. Looking out he was once more greeted with smiling blue eyes. Sasuke smirked and called out to Naruto, "Naruto, take me somewhere we can be alone."

Naruto seemed pensive for a moment before smiling even brighter at Sasuke, "Meet me in the gardens tonight, I'll be waiting for you."

That night, after his father and mother and gone to bed Sasuke climbed out his window and made his way to the garden, he made sure to keep quiet. His eyes immediately sought out Naruto and walked up behind his friend. A gentle tap in Naruto's shoulder had him turning around. Those blue eyes radiated happiness and together they made their way deeper into the array of foliage. Not a word was spoken in fear of being caught, both knew it wasn't worth the risk. Naruto sat in nearby bench and Sasuke sat next to him. Naruto sighed softly and turned to Sasuke with a question shining in his eyes.

It went unanswered, for Sasuke would become a scarlet letter if these meeting were ever discovered. It was saddening to think of such things and so lost was he in that thought that he was startled when Naruto cupped his face. 'Dance with me?' Naruto mouthed at him and Sasuke nodded.

They stood and Naruto swept Sasuke into his arms before whispering "Close your eyes, lets escape this town for a little while." And Sasuke did and together they danced their sorrows away until both young men were smiling and flirting. When Sasuke had finally made his way back home, Naruto at his side and feeling lighter than ever, at least until he caught sight of his father making his way toward them. "I told you boy," Sasuke's father all but growled at Naruto, "Stay away for Sasuke!"

Sasuke's heart froze as Naruto slowly nodded and bowed deeply before running off. Sasuke couldn't have chased after Naruto if he'd tried; he could only stand there and whisper into the night, "Please, don't go…"

~*~

Sasuke had turned eighteen but two days ago, and already his father was searching for the perfect spouse for him. No longer did Sasuke smile, he was cold and callous to the point of impoliteness. Inside though, Sasuke was disappointed, Naruto had never returned to him and his heart felt heavy with sorrow. His family had pressured him into becoming a young business man, ready and willing to conquer new grounds to benefit himself, and his family. So caught up in trying to find freedom in a house where he was to be someone else, Sasuke grew tired of waiting for Naruto. The faith he once had that they would come through this, stronger than ever, was being slowly crushed under his father's ideals.

It was on his way to a neighboring town that he saw Naruto, dressed in a traveler's cloak, and looking like something miraculous had happened as he made his way to Sasuke. Angered and upset that Naruto had actually left him he quietly said "Naruto save me, you left me all alone. I've been waiting for you, but you never come!" Sasuke gestured to the field around them, "Is this in my head? I don't know what to think-"

Sasuke was cut off by the sight of Naruto dropping to one knee and presenting him with a golden ring. "Marry me, Sasuke. I won't ever leave you alone, I love you and that's all I really know. I spoke with your father and he gave us his blessing."

Sasuke slowly knelt in front of Naruto, searching those crystal blue eyes for truth. He leant forward and tenderly lay a kiss on Naruto's lips, "I don't know what to say."

Naruto pulled Sasuke in for another chaste kiss and smiled, "Just say 'yes'".

~*~

Sasuke awoke to feather like kisses being scattered across his face. Opening his eyes he was greeting by familiar blue eyes that held a smile for no one but him. Pulling Naruto into his arms Sasuke kissed him sweetly and felt a smile tug at his own lips when a blush spread across Naruto's nose.

"I want to hear about your dream, Sasuke." Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked contemplative while he laced his fingers with Naruto's.

A soft breeze blew into the bedroom, stirring the curtains and bringing the scent of spring into the room, making its occupants drowsy and content to lie there the entire afternoon.

"We were both young when I first saw you..." Sasuke finally whispered as he lay on the soft comforter of the bed.

~*~


End file.
